Not All Sweets Are Bad
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Do you really think that was it between the Boss and the Master? Nope. When the tension is too great and Ono snaps, what will happen? Duh! They will make a Lemon together of course. Can be considered PWP. DESCRIPTIVE YAOI LEMON. NO LIKE, NO READ.


**Dedicated to my GREAT friends Mitchell and Michael (almost a tongue twister, so we'll stick with Ice and Mica) whose comments made me smile and SO~ happy that I just HAD to write this so they could finish reading it (and stop nagging me ^^').**

**Because I wrote this after I saw Antique Bakery (the Korean Movie) the characters are thus named after the characters in the movie and not the manga.**

**Kim Jin Hyuk (Jin-hyuk) as Tachibana**

**Min Sun Woo (Sun-woo) as Ono**

**You can watch the movie for free here:** _http:(Double Slash)www(Dot)mysoju(Dot)com(Slash)antique-bakery(Slash)the-movie(Slash)part-1(Slash)_

**Everyone **BUT** Ice can ignore this little message: [Okay, this isn't my style, but because I just can't stop being so happy and the way I am around Ice, here it is. When I wrote this, I –for some odd reason- never really kept a clear picture of Jin-hyuk in mind. I added and took some features away from him. So… I guess… *sigh* I'll let you take the place of him in this story. -.- Be happy. -_- It was awkward writing this very… um... *cough* _interesting_ lemon when it involves one of your good friends… it's not an easy thing to do. Take your gift with a smile Ice or I swear, I'll NEVER follow through with that birthday contract or any idea related to you and my vault.]**

**This takes place sometime after the movie ended, you can decide between a few weeks, months, or years.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Antique Bakery or its characters…. *cries in despair* Kim Jae Wook! Why!? (Ah well, he's in my vault anyway. ^^)**

**_Warning: Rated M Meaning Mature! Lemon: SEX Slash: Male Male Relations. This WHOLE story is a rated M SLASH LEMON._**

**Oh! Also, thank Miyavi, Gackt, and DBSK fo this, because without their music, I wouldn't have been able to write this. ^^ THANK THEM!!! .**

**Jae Wook: ... I wonder what they would think if they knew they helped you write a 9000 word yaoi lemon....**

**Me: .....** _-looks at Jae Wook-_** .... I wonder..... ^.^''**

**Read On!**

* * *

"Oh come on! One more try." Cried Sun-woo as he stared desperately into the eyes of his boss. They were alone for the day, both co-workers having finished their shift for the night. They had stayed behind as always to clean up as well as having to have the new samples tested for selling.

"No!" Grumbled Jin-hyuk. Why couldn't he just leave him alone!? He didn't _want_ to try any more cake. "I told you, I don't like sweets. Stop trying to shove them down my throat."

There was only a slight pause, something Jin-hyuk didn't notice. But in that time frame, Sun-woo had made a quick jump from the working Master, to the sex addict he played at night.

Sun-woo was very good at keeping his private life and his work life separate, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as more and more time was spent near his boss. Jin-hyuk, the only man to ever reject him, the only man who was ever perfectly his type, was the same man that pushed his limits more and more often. He couldn't always keep this up, but he hadn't expected to snap so soon, and so easily without warning. The only words it took were 'shoved' and 'throat'.

With an internal groan, he mentally asked himself how he could be undone with only a perverted thought to seemingly innocent words. It seems Sun-woo was more desperate for Jin-hyuk's touch then either of them realized. What a major miscalculation. It would cost him big time.

* * *

With a lazy sexy smile that seemingly only Sun-woo could pull of, he dipped his finger in the last cake left on the tray- Vanilla crème gateau if he remembered precisely, as it was his favorite- and leaned forward, toward Jin-hyuk.

When he was right next to his ear, he whispered, "Jin-hyuk, this one is my favorite…I made it especially for you." His breath ghosted over his boss's ear, and watched with great satisfaction as he shivered. But that wasn't enough. He wanted more then something anyone would react to.

He pulled back and held the finger close to Jin-hyuk's lips, enticing him with not only his voice, but also unconsciously with his eyes. They seemed to glow with an eerie light as he looked up from his place six or so inches below Jin-hyuk's because of his kneeling and Jin-hyuk's sitting in the chair.

Not seeing the look, he groaned and pushed Sun-woo away. "Go away. I said I don't want anymore cake! And get your finger out of my face. I don't need you acting all queer around me." He made a slightly disgusted sound- more out of habit then actual feeling- and made to stand up. However, before he could do so completely and steadily, Sun-woo had pulled on one of his legs unexpectedly, causing him to topple down onto the floor with the Master.

Before he could comment on this, said Master leaned over him, supporting his body- just a hair from Jin-hyuk's- up with his right arm, as his left came up to run a barely there caress over Jin-hyuk's skin with three fingers, his icing covering finger elevated only slightly as to not smear a trail along with them.

Sun-woo made no comment as he watched Jin-hyuk's face intently and passionately, his eyes shifting between both of his boss's eyes. Even with his glasses on- slightly perched father down his nose then customary because of the movement- he looked everything like the Gay of Demonic Charm he had claimed to be.

Leaning closer in so his mouth was only an inch closer to Jin-hyuk's, he breathed out in a low, husky, and unknowingly seductive voice, "That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Sun-woo's eyes were still locked with his- as he appeared to be frozen in shock or fear, or possibly even both- as he continued. "I think you owe me this taste. After all-," he leaned further in, his lips holding only a centimeter of distance between them- "wasn't it you who promised to have sex with me if I would stay, and then take it back? Wasn't it you who turned me down and made me almost kill myself?"

He paused, his eyes taking in everything he could at that moment. Jin-hyuk's face right below his, so close that he could practically taste him with every breath he took. "Isn't it you who always says you will never fall for me? What's the harm in a little taste if you know it means nothing?"

They both knew that Sun-woo didn't mean anything about the cake anymore, or at least, not just the cake. Now the conversation was geared towards him.

He pulled back- ignoring the sound that sounded like a whimper of loss, he honestly didn't know if it came from him or the man below him- and with a teasing icing covered finger, Sun-woo traced the full bottom lip that lay there for his enjoyment. God, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. But more importantly, he wanted those lips to kiss _him_, and not the other way around. He wanted those lips to _beg_ for him.

As he smeared a small amount of icing onto the beautiful piece of flesh, he said in an even lower tone, "Not all sweets are bad Jin-hyuk."

* * *

Said man didn't know what was coming over him. He didn't understand why he wasn't pushing Sun-woo away as his mind was telling him to, or why his body temperature rose ever so slightly at the other man's proximity. But he did know that with those eyes watching them as they were- so untamed and full of lust- he was lost.

They were like he had seen them in the bar that long time ago, but so much more passion filled them. And that passion was being directed at _him_. It was concentrated to fill those eyes when they stared at him. And with a shock, the thought, _'I don't want anyone else to see that look but me._', crossed his mind.

Where did _that_ come from!? What was Sun-woo _doing_ to him!?

It was when he heard the last line, "Not all sweets are bad Jin-hyuk" that pushed him- even if only a little- that much farther into wanting and accepting Sun-woo as a lover and boyfriend. It wasn't strong enough to do so however, but it was that small amount that actually pushed him to the point where he didn't stop himself from licking the icing off his lips, as well as some that lay on the tip of Sin-woo's finger, which happened to still be so close to his lips.

He heard a hitched breath, a sign of shock and his eyes focused back to the face above his own. He hadn't even realized he had lost focus when he went into thought.

The eyes stared even more intensely then before down at his, so strong and bright it resembled a fire burning in a black abyss. The body above his, so close yet so far, stood stock still, as if locked to place to keep what ever control was left.

Jin-hyuk had to give him credit. He certainly didn't have the much control on his body after all this time. And with that thought, he shifted so his head was leaning further towards Sun-woo, and never letting his gaze waver from the crimson burning passion filled eyes, he opened his mouth and slowly pulled the finger in. When he reached the base, he closed his mouth over the digit running his warm tongue over the icing.

He was so lost in his mind, he didn't see nor hear what reactions his ministrations where causing the man above him. It was because of that, that he had probably made the final mistake that pushed him right to the edge.

* * *

Sun-woo would swear to every deity he had ever heard of that his eyes rolled into the back of his head. God, the feelings that tongue brought him…. He felt himself harden as the warm and smooth muscle licked away the icing that covered his finger. He let out a deep and long groan that he wouldn't have been able to contain even if he had tried.

His breath followed the lost sound not a moment after, leaving his lungs without any much needed oxygen. His warmer then normal breath ghosted over Jin-hyuk's face, not that he could see. But when he felt the warmth around his finger disappear, his eyes snapped open. The suddenness of cold air brushing over his digits enough to make his mind react- as well as his body which screamed with longing.

His eyes focused on the man below him, not moving once. Their eyes locked over the short distance between them. The Master couldn't make himself speak, couldn't gather enough strength to ask_, 'Why did you stop?'_ Hell, he couldn't even make himself blink. So he just stared into the heated eyes opposite his own.

Those same eyes he had dreamed about so often in his numerous dreams of ecstasy that held such longing and lust for him….they held _love_ for him. A need so primal there was nothing holding either of them back. So dangerous yet so sweet. But there was one thing different now then in his dreams. And that in itself was probably the most critical thing at this moment, at any moment. And that insignificant detail was this; This time…. This time it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Jin-hyuk could only say- or rather, think- this: _'What is going on?'_ He was far to lost in the haziness of his mind to actually stop what was happening, but not _too_ lost to not _**know**_what was going on. _'Shit! God, his eyes are amazing…' _He stared at the man hovering above his body with great interest. Eyes aflame with a passion he was sure he could never comprehend, his hair in disarray around his face, his full and moist lips parted slightly, releasing shallow breaths that scorched his very skin, this man… this _man_ wanted him.

And he wanted him back.

All thoughts thrown out the window at that revelation, Jin-hyuk silently threw his control away without any hesitation, locking it in a trash compacter, and dissolving the key in a batch of acid. Fuck being right and wrong, he wanted Sun-woo with a fiery passion that burned his very being. And he would have him, right here, right now. Even if he would regret it later- which he highly doubted- he would make Sun-woo his, and his alone.

With that, and with a motion his knew his brain didn't command, he reached forward and knocked the Master's hand- that still levitated not an inch away from his lips- to the side with his right arm in one quick motion and grabbed the back of Sun-woo's head, his fingers unconsciously entangling themselves in the silky smooth hair, and pulled the man to him, crashing their lips together with such a force that would leave their lips bruised and sore for sometime.

* * *

Sun-woo's eyes widened as their lips made contact harshly. He was kissing Jin-hyuk…no! Jin-hyuk was kissing him! And it felt amazing……

His lips were warm and oh so inviting. Without any thought to the motion, Sun-woo's hands came to make contact with both sides of Jin-hyuk's face, pulling him tighter to his body as his lips pressed closer and moved in sync with the ones below his. It wasn't a gentle kiss like the ones always written about in love stories, nor sweet like you would normally be led to believe. No. It was hot and full of passion that raged greater and greater, matching the ever rising need that built the longer their lips connected.

Digging his fingers into Jin-hyuk's hair, he pulled himself over the man and leaned over him, forcing Jin-hyuk to lay down against the cold stone of the bakery floor that contrasted greatly with his heated skin.

Though Sun-woo's arms were against the floor because of their position, they supported none of his body weight. Instead, his body was splayed over the body beneath his own, keeping no space between the two very excited, very _warm_ men.

What got Sun-woo so heated and hungry was the bulge he felt pressing against his inner thigh. He let out a hiss as he made the instant realization that it was Jin-hyuk's erection.

Pulling his head away from said man's, he heard a disappointed growl that turned him on more then it should have. But that was probably because he knew that this time, it hadn't come from him.

With a smirk, he trailed sweet heated kisses along the line of his jaw, traveling farther and farther as Jin-hyuk arched his neck back, giving as much of his neck as he could to the man above him. Sun-woo couldn't help but nip a little to harshly at the exposed skin and was rewarded with a hiss from the man he wanted so badly it was almost killing him- or at least causing him to jerk off twice every night once he got home from work.

Dragging open mouth kisses, he finally reached his boss's ear. He licked and nibbled only slightly, and when he felt Jin-hyuk's chest fall suddenly as all his breath left him, he smirked once more and whispered seductively, "I though you didn't find me attractive, Jin-hyuk. But I would say you _liked_ me 'acting all queer' around you." And to emphasize his point, his pressed his thigh against the obvious problem in the other's pants.

He not only heard, but felt the other groan deep in the back of his throat in pure need. What caught him off guard, however, was when he felt something pressing against his own aching erection. It was apparently enough for the other, for he took his chance and pushed Sun-woo to the side and off him. The loss of contact didn't last long however, as soon after, he found himself started and looking up with widened eyes into the face of Jin-hyuk.

The knee came back as well, the force unrelenting against him. He threw his head back at the sensations that erupted in his mind, practically drowning him, but kept eye contact. The sight of his desire looking hot and bothered _above_ him _**because**_ of him was more pleasing then all his fantasies together. Being real would do that.

He had to fight the urge to close his eyes soon however, because then the knee began to press itself further into his crotch, moving slowly- oh so _**fucking**_ slowly- in circles as the pressure of the knee against his hard-to-the-point-beyond-pain erection continued to increase.

* * *

When Jin-hyuk saw this, he let a smirk grace his lips as he leaned down, his chest aligned perfectly with Sun-woo's, his thigh taking the place of his knee as he let his full weight become the pressure. Because of his place he felt Sun-woo's chest rumble as he heard the half groan, half moan that left the tantalizing mouth not six inches away from his own.

He licked his own lips at the sight. It could be described as pure Sin. Deliciously evil, completely breathtaking, desirable, and forbidden. Delicious as Sin. Sun-woo _**was**_ sin. He was the forbidden fruit he tasted once and needed to taste again. He fell for it. He fell for the devil. And so far… well, he was loving every moment of it.

At this thought, he licked Sun-woo's lips and pulled away as they opened, only to do so again, though with a little taste of what was hidden inside of that warm cavern. God, he wanted to taste more of that. He might taste of sin, but it was heavenly. He dipped his head again, letting his tongue go deeper only to pull out again, teasing the man below him.

He pulled away slightly, earning a disappointed whimper from the Sun-woo, and whispered, "As if anyone could find you anything _but_ attractive." Using his right hand, he reached up slowly removed said man's glasses.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Sun-woo's eyes sharpened: became almost glistening silver in the lighting, and still they focused on _him_. Without the glasses, his face became even more perfect, his skin more smooth and beautifully paler.

Closing them, and without removing his eyes from Sun-woo's, he put the glasses to the side, on a counter he hadn't even known was there. With his now free hand, he hesitated for a mere moment before trailing his fingers down the side of his face. And just like he thought, it was extremely soft and unblemished.

He wasn't so gone that he didn't see how Sun-woo's zeroed in to stare into his eyes as if searching for something. Staring right back, Jin-hyuk continued to caress his face, and hid nothing from his soon-to-be lover's piercing gaze.

Whatever he had apparently been looking for, he found, for he let out a small, but genuine smile before reaching up with his own hand and took the elastic out, and released his hair that splayed across the floor around his head.

Jin-hyuk had to bite his lip to keep from moaning like a wanton whore at the sight. Was their even a more erotic thing on this planet? He got his answer when the smile grew slightly bigger, transforming into the same tempting smirk and he felt the body completely relax under his own. His body language called out loud and clear, _'Well, are you, or aren't you?'_ Nope, this was most definitely the hottest thing ever.

He trailed his right thumb on the underside of Sun-woo's bottom lip, and still looking into his eyes, he whispered in French, "Magnifique." When he saw Sun-woo blush a slight shade of pink, he let a smile show before leaning down and kissing Sun-woo for all that he was worth. The months of confusion, frustration, temptation, longing, everything. It was all pouring out of him and into the man he hoped to god would have him. For if he didn't… he'd be lost.

With that thought firmly in the front of his mind… or at least as far front as he could go with all those sexual thoughts taking over his mind, he directed his hands to the buttons of Sun-woo's work uniform. When he was having a hard time, oddly enough, it wasn't the embarrassment that got to him- no, he was far to gone for that- it was the frustration. Practically growling in annoyance, he thought, _'Why the fuck are there so many buttons!?'_ and ripped the material in half.

He heard a smothered laugh and turned to see a laughing Sun-woo with his hand covering his mouth. "And what's so funny?"

"That's my only uniform, and you just ripped it apart." Sun-woo grew a teasing smile; his eyes alight with mischief, as well as the burning lust that had yet to cease building. "Impatient are we?"

'_If you saw the way you looked right now, you would be too…'_ "I'll buy you another one… one without so many buttons."

The Master let out a giggle, unable to help himself. He was giddy, high on a lust buzz and anticipation, so you really couldn't blame him.

Jin-hyuk felt one of his eye brow raise at the sight, only to smirk a moment later. "You are talking far too much at this moment… and wearing too many cloths." With that said, he swiftly leaned in and captured the opposite's lips, effectively silencing him. As his tongue reached out, he ran it over Sun-woo's lips, devouring the taste that was purely Sun-woo, as well as silently pleading to be let in.

When he was granted access, he didn't wait a millisecond, and plunged his tongue into the sweetness he would never get enough of. _'No…. Not all sweets are bad… not at all….'_

* * *

With Jin-hyuk exploring his mouth, mapping every crevice, tasting ever piece, he knew that he couldn't let this man walk away after this. It was as if something had snapped within him, bringing him to the realization that no one had ever made him fell this way. Never had the urge to be with someone been this strong, never had the intensity of someone else's eyes affected him so… completely, or the pull been this demanding.

He was finally getting what he had wanted for years, his high school crush, Kim Jin-hyuk… but... he strangely felt it wouldn't be enough, just to have him like this once. No, he wanted more. He wanted to have a relationship with this man. _'Shit, this is not good.'_ He refused to let his mind travel down that path, for it would ruin the moment. He would let this happen- he _needed_ to let this happen- and what happened next... well, he'd worry about that later. After all, he'd been fighting for Jin-hyuk's body this long; he can certainly fight for him completely for just as long, if not longer, if necessary.

He let those thoughts wash right off him like water and fully embraced the sensations his boss was causing him. Soon, however, he was roused from this when he felt a hand that was not his own gliding right under the hem of his under shirt, lightly caressing the skin there. It was so innocent a touch, so meek, so _warm,_ it left goose bumps in its wake. If that wasn't enough, the hand grew bolder and soon pressed itself completely directly above his navel, fingers gently splayed over the expanse of over heated skin.

Jerking his lips away from Jin-hyuk's, Sun-woo's eyes closed tightly, his back arching, and a deep needy moan escaping his lips, as his fingers held his soon-to-be lover's head against his neck.

He was sure he felt Jin-hyuk smirk against his neck, but was soon over taken but hazy once more as he felt that mouth open and close over his pulse before sucking quite harshly. Releasing the last of his oxygen in a hiss, he arched his hips up sharply, grinding them into Jin-hyuk's.

He had to say, he was quite happy with the reaction that got.

As his hips found their mark, Jin-hyuk brutally bit down on the skin he had been marking, causing a small wound where he felt liquid trickling down his neck to the floor. It didn't take long to realize it was blood, but it took an even shorter time to realize the dull ache of pain it caused. Before he could decide whether it was a pleasurable pain or not, he felt the other's tongue lapping up what little blood there was.

It was quite obvious that, had Jin-hyuk been in his right mind, he wouldn't be doing this, but hell…. it felt good. Real good. With a moan, he roughly grabbed said man's hair and pulled his lips to his own, forcing his tongue to enter a place he had wanted to for _years_. And fuck, did it taste delicious. Even with the slight metallic taste that lingered on his tongue, he knew he had just found his new favorite flavor. Vanilla mixed with the odd taste of spices. His body was just humming in pleasure. Unknowingly, he let out a sound that could truly only be describes as a purr. Now if only he could make a cake that tasted this good.

* * *

Jin-hyuk felt the body beneath his vibrate slightly and heard what he placed as a purr. An actual purr! He grinned into the mouth that moved beneath his own, but otherwise ignored it. However, now he was having a little too much fun with the erotic imaged that entered his head…

One of Sun-woo crawling towards him like a cat about to lap up some really good cream… Another of Sun-woo wearing cat ears waiting for him to be given a bath… Sun-woo licking his…

He felt his pants become quite tight to the point of pain as they confined him. He really needed to think up better… more revealing uniforms. Speaking of uniforms…

Realizing that they were both still completely covered, he pulled his own vest cleanly in half, tearing the buttons right off. Unwillingly letting go of Sun-woo's face for a moment, he pulled his arms out and threw it clear across the shop before placing them back where they belong; against the Master's skin.

Pressing his hand to the base of Sun-woo's head, he pulled them both into a semi sitting position. Never breaking the kiss, he pushed the ruined coat off the opposite's shoulders.

* * *

Having to lift his arms to let the jacket fall to the ground, Sun-woo guided them to Jin-hyuk's outer shirt and began unbuttoning them quickly and with ease, smiling slightly the whole time. He really shouldn't be complaining… he _had_ had more experience after all… but the memory of Jin-hyuk struggling was just too funny.

When he finished his task, he then pushed the shirt off and carelessly discarded it. Finally tearing his lips away from the man leaning over him, he turned his gaze to the sculpted arms and the slightly muscled chest- or at least what he could see through the wife beater. He gently ran his fingers over the muscles on the arms, relishing in the feel of skin on skin.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he looked up through his eyelashes and into Jin-hyuk's eyes. He saw the man smirking slightly, teasingly. "Like what you see?" He asked in a husky voice.

Pushing him back until they were both kneeling in front of each other- Jin-hyuk being two inches higher- Sun-woo closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the others with a contented sigh. His hands grasped the hem of the annoying material and pulled it off in one swift motion, breaking their physical contact for only a moment.

Eyes still closed, Sun-woo smiled. "You have _**no**_ idea." Opening his eyes, they locked with Jin-hyuk's. The heat around them began to increase like a fire being fed dry wood. Still they didn't break eye contact, afraid to shatter the moment.

However, after a short time, Jin-hyuk smiled kindly at him. He smiled back and leaned in for a sweet kiss that seemed like it had lasted hours. When he finally pulled back, his eyes were once again closed in bliss before he opened them and trailed them slowly down the exposed chest. The skin was slightly darker then his own, tanned well from being outside. Gently grazing his fingertips against the well sculpted chest, he took note of how gentle yet rough it was; he had defined abs and muscles that quivered at his touch, yet all that hardness was covered by satin like material.

Not being able to help himself, he gave into the urge and leaned into the other man and ran his tongue along the collar bone. He heard a hitched breath, but was too distracted by the taste to make the needed connection about who it came from. There was a faint tint of something that made his mouth tingle- which he soon realized was the other's cologne- and the more up front and delectable taste that made his mouth water. He hadn't realized that Jin-hyuk was sweating until he tasted the exquisite saltiness lingered on his tongue.

Wanting more of it, he trailed open mouth kisses along the arching neck and down until he reached the place directly over the other's heart, licking at the flesh all the while. Eyes heavily lidded in passion, Sun-woo's breathing was labored. He took great satisfaction in the sound of Jin-hyuk not doing much better, releasing shaky breaths unevenly as his chest rose an fell quickly, trying to supply his body with all the oxygen it required with its racing pulse.

Seeing this, Sun-woo placed his hand over the rapidly beating heart and could clearly feel every beat against his hand as it beat against its confines. Irrationally turned on by such a thing he let out an inaudible moan and swallowed to wet his suddenly parched throat.

Looking up and turning burning eyes to his partner, Sun-woo's hands let Jin-hyuk know exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_. Needed beyond thought, needed beyond reason, needed beyond anything possible.

His hands changed their direction, heading south, grazing the skin slightly with his nails as they went, leaving small red marks that would heal by noon the next day. He stopped just a hair away from the top of the pants, eyes pleading with his partner. Sun-woo had to make sure he wasn't going to be turned down again before he went further. It would hurt- quite a bit- if Jin-hyuk stopped him now, but brutal if he stopped him later.

* * *

Feeling the hands pause made his body twitch slightly, wanting them to continue, but seeing the look that Sun-woo gave him made him understand. He didn't have to think long though. He wouldn't stop this, _**couldn't**_ stop this. He'd worry about the consequences later, not now.

Not breaking eye contact, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sun-woo's wrists, guiding them down lower. Eyes intense, he placed one hand on the zipper and the other on his bulge, where he held Sun-woo's hand against himself with his own. With his only other free hand, he cupped his partner's cheek and brought his face to his, kissing him hard.

* * *

Not needed any more encouragement, Sun-woo eagerly undid the button, followed quickly by the zipper, while his other hand was kept in place by Jin-hyuk's. Not that he minded at all. He simply ground his hand against the erection, causing his boss to let out a deep groan.

He was _really_ beginning to like the sounds that exited that mouth…

A grin crept onto his lips as an idea popped into his head. Pulling back only a fraction of an inch, he looked innocently into Jin-hyuk's eyes and used his own free hand to travel into the only other piece of cloth keeping him from his prize. Making it to the top of his boxers, he slipped a hand beneath the elastic band and teased the skin just under it.

* * *

Jin-hyuk let out a breathy moan at the touch, unconsciously pushing his body closer to it. Without much thought, he brought both of his hands to the bottom of his partner's shirt and tugged it up and off, having used enough force to make Sun-woo's arms go in motion and raise above his head.

However, what he saw had made him stop, point blank in awe. He saw unmarked, paler then white sand skin covering the lean, fragile looking figure. Not one ounce of fat covered that body, and his muscles were perfectly proportioned, sized to show very little. All in all, he was perfection.

He ran a hesitant hand along the top of his chest, a barely there caress, making the skin raise slightly leaving a trail behind. Even though a light caress as it was, apparently having Jin-hyuk touch him had to affect him greatly, for he saw the dusty pink nubs harden as well.

He hadn't realized just how hot the room had gotten until he felt sweat trail down the back of his neck. He swallowed discreetly and wet his lips, feeling his breath leave him slowly all the while. When he looked back to Sun-woo's face, he saw just as Sun-woo looked up from the sight of his hand on his body and into his own eyes.

He must have saw something there he liked, for Sun-woo smirked and positioned his naked chest tight against his own. He felt the other's hot breath ghosting along his lips and was lost in the sight of his eyes turning almost black. Mouth opened slightly, he gave his face a searching yet teasing gaze and whispered quietly, "Like what you see?"

He heard the echo of his own words thrown back at him through Sun-woo's own lips, and couldn't help but let a small- though weak- grin lose. "_**You**_ have _no_ idea." He smiled when he heard Sun-woo laugh and swooped in to capture the lips that had haunted his thoughts for far too long.

* * *

Sun-woo couldn't get his mind to wrap around the fact that this was actually happening. Sure, the hand running all over his chest was a clear sign, but it's easier said then done to believe what's real when it's all you ever dreamed about coming true. Trust me, you begin to second doubt yourself.

However, when the hand reached down and undid his own pants, he pulled back and looked down at the seemingly innocent hands for a moment. After a second or two, having let that process, he brought his eyes up to stare into Jin-hyuk's. All he saw in his eyes was lust, passion, and gentleness. Not something he usually got from the other man- the gentleness; the former two he _never_ received.

He smiled slightly and encouraged the other man to continue.

* * *

And encourage him he did.

Jin-hyuk, seeing no hesitation whatsoever, pulled back and away from that warm body and made to stand up, grabbing both of Sun-woo's hands and pulling him with him in the process. The man looked slightly puzzled and he almost laughed. Instead of answering his unspoken question, he leaned in; his hot breath gusting over Sun-woo's already sensitive skin, and placed his hands on either side of his hips, thumbs on the inside of the other's underwear brushing against the silky skin.

He gave his partner another meaningful look, but when he simply got a gentle smile back, he tugged the material over the narrow hips and listened with great pleasure as it rustled and fell to the floor. Staring directly into his soon-to-be lovers eyes, he guided the man out of the cloths and took his first- and hopefully not last- long look at the body of the Gay of Demonic Charm, Min Sun-woo.

He truly was beautiful. Pale skin that was almost luminous in the light, hair tousled and wild looking like he had been thoroughly fucked more then once, eyes that contained a fire whose heat matched that of the sun's, and his erection; standing long and proud practically weeping with precum.

He had to bite his tongue to keep noises from making their way out of his mouth and giving him away on just how much he wanted the younger man.

Sun-woo must have seen the look in his eyes however, for he sucked in a startled breath.

* * *

Sun-woo had seen that look before, obviously, but never from Jin-hyuk, and never so intensely. He had to take a moment to recover from his shock before he could do something about it. But when he did, he wasn't shy about it at all. After all, he had done this before countless times. Not to mention he had wanted this specific partner for many, many years.

Reaching for what seemed to be Jin-hyuk's forgotten hands, he brought both to his lips and gave them both a slight kiss. That seemed to be enough to get the other man's eyes off his manhood, not that he had minded in the slightest. When they eyes rose to meet his own, he smiled kindly and brought one of the hands to his chest, letting it rest there.

Locking their eyes this time, Sun-woo guided Jin-hyuk's other hand down his chest. Keeping his fingers in constant contact with his skin at all times, he brought it still lower, until finally, he wrapped the hand around his aching erection.

He took his hands away immediately, not wanting to push the man into something he truly wasn't ready for. But the next move proved his worries unnecessary.

* * *

Taking a deep and much needed breath, Jin-hyuk tightened his grip on the other and made a slow stroke. Hearing the other's gasp, he looked up and saw Sun-woo with his head hanging forward- his neck seemingly not able to hold it up anymore. Taking that as a good sign, he did it again, thought a bit faster this time. He was rewarded with a shudder.

Continuing his ministrations on the man, he took his other hand off of his partner's chest and trailed his fingers up until the rested under Sun-woo's chin. Lilting the man's head up, and meeting his eyes with his own he let a smile show.

He didn't know what caused it, but Sun-woo suddenly threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing himself as tightly as possible against him.

He froze, to shocked to move, but when he heard a grown of disappointment from him, he quickly resumed his actions.

* * *

Sun-woo plunged his tongue into the taste of Vanilla and spices once again, completely taking all that was offered. He realized that if this may never happen again, he should enjoy it to the best of his abilities.

After a particularly tight grip, he buckled his hips against the hand, trying to get even more friction between the two. It was when he felt himself brush up against cloth that he was able to rip his mouth away from the other's. Forcing his eyes to focus, he looked down and realized that Jin-hyuk still had on his own pants and boxers. That just wouldn't do.

Gliding his lips along his boss's jaw and to his ear and whispered lowly, "You're far too overdressed, Jin-hyuk." He took momentous enjoyment seeing the other man shudder.

He gave a look that clearly called out, _'Oh really? And just what are you going to do about it?_'

Giving a sexy smirk that held evil intents, he pulled his arms away from his partner's neck and got once more onto his knees. Not giving the other a chance to say anything, he simply gave Jin-hyuk his biggest smirk and pulled both materials down in one go.

* * *

When Sun-woo released his member, he heard a sharp intake of breath, the feeling of the sudden cold air rushing across his erection being enough to shake him.

He looked down at his partner who he saw was still looking into his eyes. That was apparently what he had been waiting for though, because the moment their eyes made contact once more, Sun-woo leaned in and licked his head.

Jin-hyuk let out a hiss at the feeling of the warm muscle making contact with his erection. He felt his knees go week and he made to grab something to steady himself. That something ended up being Sun-woo's hair. That didn't seem to deter the other, however, because he simply continued to lick.

When he felt a hand on his erection, his legs became almost like jelly. They began to shake with the force it was taking to maintain his current standing position.

Having seen this, Sun-woo, brought his other hand up to lay on Jin-hyuk's inner though to keep him as steady as possible. He made slow movements, pushing him backwards little by little. Finally he let go and pulled the whole head of Jin-hyuk's erection into his awaiting mouth.

That seemed to be the last of his strength because said man's legs gave out from under him.

He back ends made contact with something hard and cold. He almost yelped at the contradicting temperatures of his skin and the chair, but was luckily able to hold it in. He did, however, flinch. How he had even made it to the chair he had sat in oh so long ago, he didn't know. But he guessed Sun-woo had guided him their somehow with out his knowing. That wouldn't be too hard to do, as there could be bombs dropping in Korea and he still wouldn't have heard or noticed a damn thing.

What he was noticing though, was the mouth and tongue of Sun-woo doing bloody amazing things to him.

The hand at the base of his erection moved ever so little, while the tongue lapped up ever little drop that leaked out the slit. He removed his hands from Sun-woo's hard and instead, gripped the sides of the chair for dear life when he felt the other begin to suck almost desperately on his head. He moaned loudly, too lost to think of what would happen had others heard.

"Shit!" He threw his head back and arched his hips toward the other, trying to get more of his member into the other's mouth.

Sun-woo wouldn't have any of that however, as both hands moved to his hips and kept him from moving. He almost cried at the loss of movement on his member, but when he opened his mouth to- complain not _whine_, _**complain**_- about it, instead of words, a cry escaped his lips. The moment his words formed on his tongue, Sun-woo took move of him into his mouth.

* * *

Licking the thick vain located beneath Jin-hyuk's shaft, Sun-woo continued to take as much of his partner in as he could. When he hit the back of his throat, stilled for a moment but gave Jin-hyuk a gift and he quickly deep throated him, taking his entire member into his mouth, sucking all the way.

He was rewarded for his efforts when he heard a groan and then, "Fuck! Jesus…." Looking up, he spotted Jin-hyuk with his head lulling to the side. Mentally grinning he swallowed again and hummed around the erection.

Jin-hyuk quite literally jumped in his chair, his eyes wide, and mouth agape. "Shit-….Sun-woo, s-stop it! I-I'm n-not going t-to last…"

Sun-woo could see that as well, for Jin-hyuk was gritting his teeth together in an effort to keep himself in control and not cuming.

He was rather enjoying having Jin-hyuk in his mouth, causing the other to lose himself, being what made him go crazy in lust. But also, he greatly enjoyed the taste of him. Still, he wanted Jin-hyuk's first completion with him to be inside of him.

Very reluctantly, he pulled away, but not without letting his feelings on the matter being known by punishing Jin-hyuk a bit more. As he relinquished the member, he grazed his teeth along the shaft the whole way. With a final lick of the head, he released his hold.

The moment he was completely free, he was roughly hauled up and his lips were crashed to the other's. He smirked into the kiss, but willingly opened his mouth to the probing tongue. He was greatly turned on by the fact that Jin-hyuk was tasting himself on his tongue, but even more when he felt said man's arms wraparound his back to pull him onto his lap, chest to chest. So in other words…

Sun-woo let out a harsh hiss as their members pressed roughly against each other as Jin-hyuk held him tight against himself. He was straddling his hips and every move he made caused friction between the two. It was amazing and caused shots of electricity to shoot up his spine.

Grinding their bare members against each other, Sun-woo moved his lips with those of his boss. They continued to kiss until they were forced to pull away for oxygen. However Jin-hyuk didn't let that stop him as he simply moved his lips to the racing pulse at his partner's throat. Sun-woo took the opportunity and began to suck on three of his fingers, lathering them up with his saliva.

* * *

Having heard the sucking coming from his soon-to-be lover, Jin-hyuk pulled away and looked at him. When he spotted him, it dawned on him what he was doing, and for what purpose.

He couldn't help his reaction. He froze, not use to it. Suddenly a bunch of doubts and questions popped into his mind. He had never had sex with another man before. And though he wanted to make love to Sun-woo…. He just….

Sun-woo must have seen the look in his eyes, for he pulled out his fingers and made haste of reassuring his partner.

* * *

Sun-woo swooped in for a quick chaste kiss and smiled. He whispered against the man's lips, "Relax Jin-hyuk. You don't need to worry." His eyes glinted and he said in an even lower voice, "I always bottom."

He would have laughed at the situation had his position in it been any different. Still, he did let out a small giggle that had been bubbling to the surface for sometime.

With the hand that wasn't lubricated, he brushed Jin-hyuk's cheek in a soothing gesture, and stared sorrowfully yet sincerely and concerned into his eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

* * *

'_Do you want to stop?'_ Sun-woo was giving him yet another chance to back out. If he took it, not only would he a coward, but he would probably also lose any and all his chances of being with Sun-woo.

He paused for a moment, and that was enough to make Sun-woo think he did want to stop. He face lost all joy, and his eyes held pain, hurt and rejection before becoming almost blank. He moved to get up.

There was no way in _**hell**_ he was letting this end here.

He made fast work of grabbing Sun-woo's hips- a little too harshly- and holding him there. "And just _where_ do you think you going?"

Said man looked startled before a bit confused. Still, there was a bit of hope as well in his eyes. He smiled lightly and placed a loving kiss on Sun-woo's lips before pulling back and saying, "No, I don't want to stop."

As he said that, he grabbed the lubricated hand and gently guided it to the man's hand to his backside. Placing his own fingertips at the base of the lubricated fingers, he swirled one digit around the puckered entrance.

Eyes locked with Sun-woo's, he used his other hand to pull him forward into a kiss. The moment their lips made contact, he pushed the digit in gently but swiftly. The intrusion caused the other to moan, which was swallowed eagerly by Jin-hyuk.

Guiding the fingers in and around at a slow pace, he felt the other begin to buckle his hips down, feverishly trying to get for friction from the other. Still, he kept his pace slow and gentle.

He felt a hand enter his hair before grabbing a fist full and jerking his head. He let out a hiss, but the- practically crazed- look on Sun-woo's face transformed it into a groan. He heard, "Either you go faster and add another finger or I'm walking out that door right now."

He was startled to see this side of the man, but never the less excited. He smirked and rather harshly put in another finger, moving it around at a rather abrupt pace. The man opposite him jerked to get away from the pain, yet contradicted himself with a moan of pure bliss.

Jin-hyuk felt the muscles tense around the fingers and smirked. With a hint of teasing, he said, "You're rather demanding for a submissive."

The a flare sparked in Sun-woo's eyes before he heard, "And your rather innocent and naïve for a dominant."

That caused a reaction.

* * *

The third finger entered unexpectedly, the pace of the digits moving inside only increasing. Sun-woo let out a scream and latched onto Jin-hyuk.

Despite what you may be thinking, Sun-woo wasn't a masochist, but rather, the need to have the other inside him was so raw and powerful, nothing but the facts that Jin-hyuk was doing all these things to him was really registering in his mind.

Sun-woo took a moment to force his muscles to relax before beginning to stretch himself for the larger intrusion that would be coming. He hissed in displeasure at first, but was able to get over the pain fairly quickly.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Sun-woo looked up and gave Jin-hyuk a meaningful look.

* * *

Jin-hyuk took it for what it was and nodded at the other man. Pulling bother their hands away from his entrance, he grabbed both of Sun-woo's hips and pulled them closer.

He stared at Sun-woo for a moment, taking in his disheveled and naked appearance before leaning in to kiss him. Murmuring against those lips, he let the other know exactly what this would mean for him. "Sun-woo…I…" He took a breath and locked eyes with said man. "This won't be just some casual fuck. I want this to be something… solid." He could see the surprised look he got in response. "If we do this, that means no more kissing random other men, no hanging on old boyfriends, and definitely no more sex with any one but me."

Once Sun-woo stopped gapping like a caught fish, he launched himself at Jin-hyuk and kissed him with every thing he had. He was so happy there weren't words to describe it. Pulling back only a hair, eyes still closed, he whispered, "Of course. And you; no more hanging on woman- I'm mean seriously, it's quite disgusting-" He got a half snort half laugh from the man below him and couldn't help but smile also, ", no old girlfriends, and absolutely no less then having sex at least three times a day."

Jin-hyuk burst out laughing. He really wasn't able to stop himself. That was just too funny. With a big smile and joy in his eyes, he nodded. "At least," he agreed.

Sun-woo pulled him into a kiss and no a moment later felt something thick and very large enter him. He had to bite back a scream as his inner walled tensed around the intrusion. Although the haft had been lubricated by his earlier blowjob, it still hurt. He began to sweat as he tried to keep the pain concealed as well as trying to make himself relax.

Jin-hyuk wasn't much better, thought for different reasons. Sun-woo was so hot and _tight_, squeezing him all around. He kept pushing in, agonizing inch by agonizing inch. It was taking all his self control not to push all the way in at once and just start pounding into him. Sweat was pouring off his forehead with the effort.

When he finally was finally buried to the hilt, he gripped hard onto the things he was holding- which just happened to be Sun-woo's hips- rather tightly to keep himself from moving. There were going to be quite a lot of bruises tomorrow….

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside and for Sun-woo to completely adjust, but when he did, he took complete advantage of it. He picked himself almost clear off Jin-hyuk's shaft before slamming himself back down. He didn't know how he did it, but he had angled himself so perfectly that Jin-hyuk ended up hitting his prostate. He let a yell rip out this throat as he hug himself to said man trying to force him deeper.

* * *

Jin-hyuk, having understood what happened, pulled his lover's hips up and back down while he arched up into the thrust. The cry he receive enough to tell him he hit it again. The feeling he himself got from such moves enough to keep him at that pace.

Brutal and unrelenting. He hadn't expected their first time to be so… animalistic… Oh, who was he kidding, he hadn't even expected there to _**be**_ a first time! Not that he was complaining. And since he didn't hear the other man complaining either, he just kept going. The noises coming from their mouths were something totally nonhuman, and probably could never be deciphered. They bother were too lost to make coherent thoughts so words were definitely gone.

He knew it was far too soon when he felt the familiar tightening in his gut building up. He fought it with everything he had, wanting to prolong the feeling of just being inside his lover. It truly was amazing. How he had refused Sun-woo so many times, he probably wouldn't know. But he was surprisingly happy with the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to reject him again.

Gathering his lover's member in his hand, be began to stroke it in time with their trusts together. He wanted them both to cum at the same time, their first time.

As they both got closer to completion, the trusts became wild and erratic, trying to get to the explosion of stars they knew wasn't that far off.

Teeth clashed and bit, arms scratched and clawed at, bodies rubbed roughly against each other, they were completely devoid of anything but the need for climax with each other.

The pumping of Jin-hyuk's hand had Sun-woo arching and screaming, releasing over the bother of them, and as he did, his walled clamped down in Jin-hyuk's shaft in an iron vice, pushing him to completion with his lover.

Sun-woo collapsed on the man beneath him, completely spent of energy. Jin-hyuk was too, though he grabbed on to Sun-woo and held him, rubbing circles into his back unconsciously in a loving gesture.

After a few minutes their heaving breathing settled down and their heart rates relaxed into steady beats once more. Neither moved away from the other, liking the feeling of being full or complete all too much.

After a moment, Sun-woo steadily and slowly raised his head from it's place in the crook of Jin-hyuk's body where his neck met his shoulder and smiled. "I'd say the wait was definitely worth it."

Jin-hyuk wanted to laugh, but put on his best serious face and said, "Really? Hm. I don't know if it was _that_ good…."

He got a playful punch on the arm. "Hey! You enjoyed it, and you know it." As he said that, he wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest, releasing a very content sigh despite all the mess they were laying in.

Running his hand threw his lover's hair, he smiled. "Alright, you got me. I enjoyed it immensely." He smiled as a glint entered his eyes. "In fact, I enjoyed it so much…" His hands skid down Sun-woo's sides and held his hips as he trust a tiny bit upward, "That I'm ready for another go."

Sun-woo looked up startled, eyes wide. When he thrust again, his eyes closed and his breath left him. Jin-hyuk already felt himself growing hard once again inside his lover.

"A-already?" Asked Sun-woo, stuttering slightly, but with a look that said he was more then ready and willing. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the lips that were finally his, and his alone.

"Of course, mon amour. After all, didn't we agree on at least three times a day?" Sun-woo smiled.

"We did. I just hope you're able to keep up." He said slyly, with an innocent look.

With a shared laugh, they met each other in a kiss that truly started it all. Here we go again…

* * *

**Fin!**

**Flame all you want, cuz you will n e wy, even if I ask you not to. I DID warn you though. ^.^**


End file.
